Our Forbidden Love
by Nini no Sekai
Summary: Bumi dan bulan memang tidak dapat bersatu, tetapi mereka selalu berdampingan. Begitupula dengan kedua Hyungku... - Jeno. It's HunKai For You, HKs.


**Forbidden Love**

-HunKai For You-

Cast: Sehun, Jongin and Others.

Disclaim: Yang pasti bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita ini.

-DLDR-

-And Happy Reading-

Ruang makan mewah itu terasa sangat mencekam dan menyebalkan bagi enam anggota keluarga Kim, berbeda dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Kim yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Ayah, jangan bilang Ayah mengumpulkan kami di sini untuk 'hal seperti itu' lagi," ucap si bungsu keluarga Kim itu, Kim Lami.

Tuan Kim jelas mengerti dengan kata 'hal seperti itu' yang dimaksud anak bungsunya, dan Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya membuat keenam orang di sana menatap jengah.

Ini tak jadi masalah bagi Kim Luhan dan Kim Myungsoo, sulung keluarga Kim yang sudah menikah. Serta si kembar Jeno-Lami yang masih duduk dibangku SHS. Tapi ini berpengaruh bagi Sehun dan Jongin, dua anak tengah keluarga itu.

Perjodohan. Entah itu untuk Sehun atau untuk Jongin yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin. Jika dipikir-pikir, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Buktinya Luhan dengan Baekhyun serta Myungsoo dengan Krystal juga menikah karena perjodohan, awalnya mereka juga tidak saling mencintai tapi bersama setelah sekian lama mereka akhirnya saling mencintai. Mungkin.

Tapi Sehun dan Jongin berbeda. Mereka memiliki rahasia, rahasia yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Duduklah yang manis, sebentar lagi mereka datang," ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mengulas senyum.

"Kali ini siapa?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Yang pasti bukan Lami maupun Jeno."

"Permisi Tuan besar, Tuan Park dan keluarganya sudah sampai," lapor seorang maid.

"Antar mereka kemari," titah Tuan Kim.

"Ayah, kami bukan boneka perusahaanmu," ucap Sehun mencoba untuk protes.

"Kalian semua anakku. Dan Sehun kau tenang saja, ini bukan dirimu."

"A-aku?" Tanya Jongin lirih. Ia semakin menunduk. Ia tahu anak keluarga Park yang dimaksud, ia beberapa kali bertegur sapa dengan putra Park itu.

Kakak serta adik-adik Jongin menatap iba padanya. Mereka tahu pasti, Jongin tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jongin adalah orang paling pendiam dan penurut dikeluarga mereka, dia tak akan bisa protes. Luhan dan Myungsoo saja yang dulunya memprotes mati-matian perjodohan mereka akhirnya tetap tak berpengaruh sama sekali, apalagi Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian, datang dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan dengan senyum elegan masing-masing lalu membungkuk hormat yang dibalas sama oleh keluarga Kim yang menyambut dengan hangat, mungkin. Tuan Kim pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk, lalu satu per satu yang ada disana pun memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai makan malamnya dulu sebelum membahas masalah inti," ajak Tuan Kim.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa pimpin do'a nya?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum mempersilahkan Chanyeol -anak keluagra Park- untuk memimpin do'a.

Mereka memakan hidangan mewah itu dengan khidmat. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin, ia risih dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kedua tangan Jongin sudah berkeringat dan bergetar pelan, Sehun yang duduk disebelah Jongin dan menyadari suasana hati Jongin pun segera menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin dibawah meja. Sampai makanan dan piring-piring sudah tidak di depan mereka pun, Jongin dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menikmati suasana ini.

"Sesuai dengan yang kailan pikirkan, kita di sini akan membahas perihal perjodohan antara Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Aku dan Tuan Park sudah membicarakannya sebelum ini, dan kami sepakat bahwa tiga bulan cukup untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin saling mendekatkan diri. Bukan begitu Tuan Park?" ucap Tuan Kim yang disambut senyum tipis Nyonya Kim dan Keluarga Park.

"Kenapa Ayah selalu seenaknya," tuding Jeno. Menurutnya tiga bulan itu terlalu sebentar. Ia muak dengan yang namanya perjodohan, ia tak ingin di masa depannya jodohnya juga di atur oleh keluarga.

Sementara itu Jongin semakin meremas kuat tangan Sehun, dan Sehun semakin menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun yang duduk di kiri Sehun menatapnya dengan cemas, ia tahu satu rahasia besar Sehun yang mencintai saudaranya. Ya,, Sehun mencintai Jongin.

"Apanya yang seenaknya?"

"Bukannya tiga bulan itu terlalu sebentar,"ucap Myungsoo.

" Ayah rasa tidak, lagi pula mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Iya 'kan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di bibirnya, ia benar mendukung perjodohan ini sepertinya.

"Setidaknya biarkan Jongin menamatkan S1 nya dulu," kini Luhan ikut bersuara.

"Jongin masih dapat menamatkan S1 nya, bahkan S2 nya walaupun ia sudah menikah. Bukankah terlalu lama bila menunggu Jongin wisuda? Kalian tenang saja, kami tidak akan memaksa Jongin untuk fokus mengurus suaminya nanti,"ucap Tuan Park, memberi pengertian.

"Tapi dulu aku dibiarkan menamatkan S1 ku yang bahkan masih tiga semester sebelum menikah dengan Luhan Hyung. Kami bahkan diberitahu beberapa minggu sebelum pertemuan yang membahas perjodohan kami, tidak mendadak seperti ini," Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam rupanya.

"Terlalu terburu-buru, apa ada sesuatu?"

 **SKAKMAT**

Pertanyaan dari Krystal itu berhasil membungkam Tuan Kim. Sementara keluarga Park kini terdiam melihat interaksi Tuan Kim bersama anak-anaknya. Sepertinya mereka sadar, mereka tidak terlalu diterima di keluarga ini.

"Hey, sudahlah. Biarkan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menentukan. Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua?" tanya Nyonya Kim berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka.

"Aku terserah Jongin saja, Bibi," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum khas nya.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu Jongin?"

"A-aku.. ngg.. a-a-aku.."

 **SRET**

Belum selesai Jongin mengucapkan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah menarik seluruh perhatian yang ada di sana dengan berdiri tiba-tiba dari duduknya. Genggamannya pada lengan Jongin pun sontak ikut terlepas.

"Aku memiliki urusan lain, kalian lanjutkan saja tanpa aku. Permisi."

Setelah membungkuk sejenak, Sehun pun langsung melesat keluar rumah tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Tuan Kim yang sepertinya marah dengan kelakuannya serta panggilan Baekhyun yang mencemaskannya.

Baekhyun yang akan menyusul Sehun pun langsung ditahan oleh Jeno. Jeno menatap Baekhyun, bermaksud berbagi pikirannya. Dan Baehyun mengerti arti tatapan Jeno tersebut yang membuatnya kembali duduk tak mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Sehun butuh sendiri, itu yang ia tangkap dari tatapan sang adik ipar. Baekhyun percaya pada Jeno. Jeno itu salah satu yang paling mengerti keluarganya dan salah satu yang mengetahui perasaan terlarang Sehun kepada Jongin.

 **-Forbidden Love-**

Sehun terduduk lesu di salah satu sofa di dalam tempat penuh maksiat itu. Tak diperdulikannya perempuan-perempuan penghibur yang terus menggodanya serta musik yang memekakan telinga. Saat ini ia berharap bisa mabuk saja agar beban pikirannya terhadap Jongin bisa menghilang untuk sementara waktu.

"Kim Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum lagi jika botol itu sudah habis. Aku tahu kau kuat dengan alkohol, tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik," ujar sang bartender yang merangkap sebagai teman Sehun.

Sehun tak merespond sang bartender, ia benar-benar ingin mabuk saat ini. Namun yang diharapkannya itu tak kunjung terjadi, padahal ia sudah hampir menghabiskan dua botol vodca dan ia masih dalam keadaan sadar walau tidak sepenuhnya. Ia jadi merutuk terhadap kadar toleransinya terhadap alkohol.

Ia melirik pada jam tangan rolex yang melingkar apik dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam 12 malam lebih. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi ia ada di tempat berisik itu, Sehun pun memilih pergi. Ia tak sempat mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia tinggal di kamar dan kendaraan umum pun sudah tak ada yang beroperasi pada jam seperti ini. Jadilah ia hanya berjalan pelan di jalanan sepi itu.

Ia menatap gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelang pemberian Jongin sebagai hadiah kelulusannya dari SHS dulu. Sudah lama sekali. Kemudian ia menatap hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit.

'Kenapa aku harus mencintai saudaraku sendiri, Tuhan? Kenapa?'

Hampir satu jam ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Sang penjaga pun segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuk sang majikan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Bukan pintu yang ia tuju saat ini, tapi taman yang sering menjadi saksi kebersamaannya bersama adik yang ia cintai.

"Sehun Hyung!" panggilan lirih itu menyapu indra pendengaran Sehun, membuat ia mendongkak dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya sendu.

Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jongin berlari memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun tahu Jongin tengah menangis dalam dekapannya, membuat hatinya ikut menangis.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jongin membuat dirinya sendiri merutuki kata-katanya. Sudah pasti ia, bila Sehun yang di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol, siapa yang akan ada di bawah?

"Adik kecilku sudah besar rupanya," ucap Sehun lirih, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Jangan bergurau, kita hanya berbeda dua tahun..," balas Jongin disela tangisnya.

"Bagiku kau tetap adik kecilku yang lucu, menggemaskan, dan suka bermanja-manja padaku"

"Aku benci perjodohan..," lirih Jongin, Ya.. Sehun, Jeno dan yang lainnya juga begitu.

"Jangan menangis. Kurasa Park Chanyeol orang yang baik."

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya, aku tak ingin dengannya. Aku benci Ayah, aku_"

 **CHU**

Belum selesai Jongin berbicara, bibir Sehun sudah terlebih dulu membungkam bibir Jongin. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Hingga Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Ciuman pertama dan terakhir untuk adik yang Hyung cintai."

Jongin tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sehun, 'Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini?' inner Jongin.

"Kumohon jangan benci aku karena ini, aku sakit selama bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan ini. Maafkan aku, kumohon," lirih Sehun.

Dan Jongin bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hyung yang di cintainya terlihat sangat rapuh dan pertama kalinya juga ia melihat Sehun menitikkan air mata di hadapannya sendiri.

"H-Hyung, a-ayo kita pergi."

Sehun menunduk menatap Jongin dalam, ia tahu jelas apa yang di maksud Jongin dengan kata 'pergi'.

"Tidak bisa," balas Sehun pelan.

"Wae?"

"Itu akan menjadi aib untuk keluarga kita, dan sampai kapanpun kita tak akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dalam tubuh ini.. mengalir darah yang sama. Darah Ayah dan Ibu," jelas Sehun. Terlihat meyakinkan, namun dalam hatinya ia ingin menjerit menyetujui ide Jongin itu.

Tangis Jongin semakin menjadi, ia sadar ia seorang laki-laki. Seharusnya ia tak cengeng seperti ini, tapi ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang terus berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menahan isak tangisnya dan karena cuaca yang pasti dingin di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit tangis Jongin pun mulai mereda, dan apa yang dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya membuat Sehun cukup tersentak kaget.

Jongin menciumnya, melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawahnya. Sehun pun akhirnya ikut melumat bibir Jongin pelan, ciuman yang terasa basah oleh saliva dan air mata.

Biarkan untuk saat ini saja waktu bisa sedikit lebih lama, itu lah harapan keduanya.

"Kuharap itu bukan yang terakhir. Neomu saranghae, Sehun Hyung," bisik Jongin sebelum berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung.

Sehun jatuh berlutut, bahunya bergetar karena menahan tangis. Menangis karena ketidak mampuannya mempertahankan cinta.

Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di ambang pintu melihat kejadian itu, segera menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk adik iparnya itu erat. Memberinya sedikit ketenangan, walau ia sendiri tak yakin mampu menenangkan Sehun. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti maksud Jeno dengan 'mereka sama'.

" _ **Kupikir hanya aku saja yang peka terhadap keluarga ini," ucap Baekhyun.**_

" _ **Kenyataannya?" balas Jeno.**_

" _ **Kau lebih peka dariku."**_

" _ **Hmm, sepertinya jadi seseorang yang tidak peka itu menyenangkan."**_

" _ **Mungkin, kadang aku juga tidak peka pada saat tertentu."**_

" _ **Jika dapat memilih, aku ingin jadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa saja. Mengetahui Luhan Hyung yang masih membenci Ayah karena masa lalunya, Myungsoo Hyung yang masih sering bertemu mantan pasangan gay nya, dan tentang perasaan Sehun Hyung serta Jongin Hyung. Rasanya seperti membawa beban di setiap langkah."**_

 _ **Baekhyun menatap iba pada Jeno, mengetahui masalah orang lain itu memang terasa seperti membawa beban.**_

" _ **Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Jeno.**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Jeno benar-benar peka. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sehun dan Jongin?"**_

" _ **Hm, mereka berdua sama saja."**_

" _ **Sama?"**_

 _ **Dan Jeno hanya memberikan senyum tipis untuk itu, kebiasaan Tuan Kim yang menurun padanya.**_

"Tak apa, jangan dihapus. Menangislah," bisik Baekhyun, mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa takdir kami begitu menyakitkan? Aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku dan harus langsung merelakannya untuk orang lain. Dia mencintaiku, Hyung. Kami saling mencintai, tapi kami tetap tak bisa bersama. Kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa?..," racau Sehun.

Jongin ada, melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Ia menangis lagi melihat Hyungnya begitu rapuh. Ia tak kuat bila harus melihat Sehun menangis lebih lama, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menutup jendelanya. Kembali menangis dalam gelap di kamarnya. Biarkan, biarkan saja ia menjadi sangat cengeng untuk keadaan saat ini.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Tuan Kim juga berada di sana. Melihat dan mendengar interaksi anak-anaknya dengan jelas sejak awal. 'Mianhae, ini semua untuk kebaikan kalian'.

"Sekarang Ayah puas?"

Sontak pertanyaan dengan nada sinis itu membuat Tuan Kim berbalik dan mendapati Jeno yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Ini untuk kebaikan mereka," jawab Tuan Kim.

"Ayah pikir setelah ini mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno masih dengan nada sinis.

"Kau tak mengerti. Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut," Tuan Kim pun pergi meninggalkan Jeno sendiri.

"Justru akulah yang paling mengerti. Ya.. Ayah benar, ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Saudara sedarah memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu," bisik Jeno yang kini melihat Sehun dipapah Baekhyun memasuki rumah.

.

Bumi dan bulan memang tak akan bisa bersatu tetapi mereka selalu berdampingan, begitu pula dengan kedua Hyungku. Dan yang lain akan baik nantinya. Aku tak perlu menjadikannya beban untuk setiap langkahku. Semuanya akan membaik kembali nantinya. Ya.. semua akan baik nantinya. – Jeno

END

Hai guys, ini ff perbaikan dari "Sad Love Story" yang pernah dipublish di fb. I'm so sorry, yang sebelum ini ancur banget karena gak ada acara edit-editan yahh walau yang ini pun gak yakin bagus. Dan, ini cukup sampai di sini ya.. gak ada sequel karena saya bingung bila ini di buat sequel nantinya malah jadi ChanKai.

Silahkan ungkap pendapat kalian

Selamat Tahun Baru Masehi, dan

Salam HunKai Shipper^^


End file.
